lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gli Alloggi
| Ultima= | Costruita=Progetto DHARMA | Controllata=Progetto DHARMA (1972-1992) Gli Altri (1993-2004) Gruppo di Locke (2004) Abbandonata (2004-Presente) }} Gli Alloggi (o anche le Baracche) è una zona residenziale sicura situata sull'Isola che comprende abitazioni ed altre costruzioni, tutte dotate di elettricità e servizi igienici. In più ci sono anche delle strutture sotterranee. Costruito originariamente dal Progetto DHARMA, in seguito gli Altri hanno preso il controllo dopo la Purga, usando la zona come casa e come base per le operazioni da compiere sull'Isola. Gli Altri abbandonano gli Alloggi nel 2004 preoccupati dall'arrivo dei mercenari inviati da Charles Widmore. Quando i sopravvissuti del Volo Oceanic 815 si dividono in due gruppi, il gruppo di Locke occupa momentaneamente gli Alloggi. Dopo l'abbandono da parte di questi ultimi, gli Alloggi non vengono più occupati. Gli Alloggi si trovano a nord della stazione Perla, come è possibile vedere nella mappa di Ben e nella mappa di Kate. .]] Storia Il Progetto DHARMA Gli Alloggi sono stati costruiti nei primi anni '70, non molto tempo dopo l'arrivo dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA sull'Isola. Erano utilizzati per ospitare scienziati, ricercatori e i familiari dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA. Gli Alloggi furono progettate per ospitare un intera comunità di persone e dare tutti i comfort dell'epoca. I residenti avevano tutte le comodità della vita moderna come l'elettricità, l'acqua corrente, cucine, frigoriferi, libri, lettori di dischi, e così via. Il personale DHARMA sembrava aver dato importanza anche alle attività ricreative come le gallopate sui cavalli nelle grandi distese di terra presenti poco vicino. La Purga/Conseguenze At some point after their arrival, the DHARMA Initiative entered into a long-running conflict with a group "indigenous" to the Island, known as gli Ostili. After numerous skirmishes, the conflict ended when the Hostiles, in alliance with certain members of the Initiative including Ben Linus, flooded the Barracks with toxic gas killing at least forty in a single stroke. Some time afterwards, the Barracks were taken over by the Others: a group consisting of the Hostiles, ex-DHARMA personnel and people recruited from the outside world. The Others appeared to have constructed a tight-knit community within the Barracks - and appear to have maintained ties with the outside world, per the appearance of clothing, books, CDs, electronics and other items of recent origin. Their community also had their own book club. It is not known how many Others lived at the Barracks, although Jack estimates at least fifty. Eventi recenti ]] I sopravvissuti scoprono l'esistenza del villaggio quando Sayid trova, all'interno della Fiamma, una mappa con indicata la posizione della Base. Secondo Sayid, la mappa illustra "un sistema di cavi elettrici e data collegato dalla Fiamma ad un posto chiamato la Base". Aggiunge anche che la Base sembra essere "una piccola area di case e dormitori, con acqua ed energia elettrica, grande abbastanza per ospitare un'intera comunità". ( ) Sayid, Kate, Locke e la Rousseau raggiungono finalmente la Base in , dopo aver incontrato una Barriera Sonica che causa la morte di Mikhail Bakunin. E' in quest'occasione che viene definitivamente rivelato che la Base è effettivamente il luogo visto in . Nell'arrivare, il gruppo riesce a vedere Jack mentre gioca a football con Tom. Gli Altri, dopo aver saputo della nave cargo che procedeva verso l'Isola, abbandonano questo posto per trasferirsi al Tempio. Il gruppo di Locke temporarily settled in the Barracks, believing it to be one of the most secure areas remaining on Isola. This illusion was shattered, however, by an attack on the Barracks by the freighter mercenaries. Since that time, it appears the Barracks has been completely abandoned. After the emergency landing of Volo Ajira 316 in 2007, Frank, Sun, Ben and Locke returned to the Barracks which appeared to be suffering from three years of age and neglect. Why the Others did not resume occupation of the facility is unknown. After the death of Juliet, Sawyer leaves il Tempio dispite the warnings by Dogen that he should not leave. Soon after Kate and Jin go after him with two Altri, Justin and Aldo. Kate knocks both men out and on her own she finds Sawyer at his and Juliet's home at the Barracks. Kate and Sawyer discuss Juliet's death at the sottomarino jetty and Sawyer tells Kate he was going to ask Juliet to marry him. He then throws Juliet's engagement ring into the water and tells Kate to go back to the temple while he remains there. Later on that day, Sawyer continued to get drunk in his home and listens to a song titled "Search and Destroy" while the smoke monster arrives at the barracks and looks into his home. A little while later the Man in Black walks up to Sawyer's home in the guise of John Locke. While in the house, Sawyer and the Man in Black share a drink and Sawyer questions who the Man in Black is because he is not scared, while the real John Locke always was. The Man in Black then says that, if Sawyer comes with him, he can provide the answer to the most important question there is: Why are you on this Island? After some initial reluctance, Sawyer agrees to go along. Richard Alpert, Benjamin Linus and Miles Straume traveled to the Barracks to collect explosives to destroy the Ajira plane, after Hurley destroyed all of the Black Rock's remaining dynamite. Not long after arriving at Ben's old house they encountered a fleeing Charles Widmore and Zoe. After finding out the Man in Black arrived at the dock, Miles fled the Barracks, Widmore and Zoe hid in the secret room, and Richard and Ben went out to confront him. Timeline parallela In a parallel timeline in which the Island was somehow submerged beneath the ocean, the Barracks were seen, mostly intact. It is unknown how the Island sank or what caused it to do so. Locations It is not entirely clear where many of the Barracks locations are in respect to one another. Signficant locations will be described here. The grounds During the time of the DHARMA Initiative and later under custody of the Others, the Barracks are was extremely well kept with neatly mowed and watered lawns. Attractive concrete pathways wind their way between the buildings lined with what appear to be solar-powered garden lights. A number of speakers are set at occasion along the paths along with posts containing security cameras and floodlights which can be activated on the event of a security breach. The Barracks has no telephone or electrical poles - which suggests the presence of an underground power distribution system. Several white picket fences seem to denote various yards or garden areas. Neglected for some three years, by 2007 the grounds were definitely showing signs of age, neglect and abandonment. Abitazioni In a video podcast, Co-Executive Producer Jean Higgins revealed that, while the outside of the houses are filmed at YMCA Camp Erdman in Hawaii, the interior shots are all filmed using a single set with decoration changes as appropriate to ownership of the house. Abitazione di Heather (1974) In 1974, a member of DHARMA named Heather was told to keep an armed guard over the time traveling Survivors in her home after the sonar fence perimeter was breached. Abitazione di Sawyer e Juliet (1974-77) Sawyer (AKA LaFleur) and Juliet lived together in one of the houses. Abitazione 15 (1977) In 1977 a burning DHARMA van crashed into a house. When LaFleur called for help over the walkie, he identified the house as building 15. Several unnamed DHARMA members were rescued from the burning building. Abitazione di Horace (1977) In 1977, Richard Alpert breached a wall in the Tunnels for Jack and Sayid such that they could carry the bomb core to the Swan site. The opening led into Horace Goodspeed's basement. Abitazione di Juliet (2004) La casa di Juliet è situata nel villaggio e Juliet ci vive per i 3 anni successivi al suo arrivo sull'Isola. E' di colore giallo, e secondo la descrizione di Ben, ci sono due camere e due bagni. La casa possiede l'illuminazione, una televisione, una sala da pranzo e un salotto, dove vengono ospitati i membri del club durante le riunioni. Sembra essere il luogo dove si riunisce il "club del libro". Più tardi, Hurley è stato imprigionato in un armadio in questa casa. Tra gli effetti personali di Juliet ci sono: * Downtown di Petula Clark'' * Speaking In Tongues dei http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talking_Heads * Carrie di Stephen King * un bollitore blu * guanti da forno blu * tazze da tè bianche * uno specchio Abitazione di Ben (2004) looks at the pictures of the young Alex on his wall.]] Unlike most of the houses at the Barracks, Ben's house is two stories. The house contained a collection of paintings of various locations on the Island; these are mounted upon the walls in at least two rooms. There are also photographs of Alex at various ages also framed on the walls, as well as a painting of a woman, which was also seen in the Linus' home in . There are also various carved masks and relics hanging throughout the house. The living room area contains a large heavy bookshelf with many volumes. Among the works seen are The Quran, Red Man's Religion and Kings of Love. Since Ben's surgery in Season 3, the house was retrofitted to make access and living easier for a wheelchair-bound occupant, including a motorized bed. Following the breakup of the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors into various factions, Locke took Ben's house for his own. Cassaforte Hidden behind one of the paintings in the living room is a safe with two objects inside: a videotape marked "Red Sox" containing a recording of Charles Widmore and a folder which Ben claims contains everything he knows about Widmore. Stanza segreta A large, heavy bookcase in the living room of Ben's house conceals a doorway into a secret closet. The room appears to be some sort of office or wardrobe. Numerous changes of clothing and shoes are present and the desk contains large bundles of cash in a variety of international currencies, multiple passports belonging to Ben in various aliases. The room also has a thick, heavy barrier that drops down to seal the entrance from the rest of the house. Beyond a hanging row of suit jackets in the closet lies yet another hidden door, this one made of stone with carvings and appearing to be extremely old. Beyond this door is a small tunnel leading downward to a pool of stagnant brown water. The Monster can be summoned by pulling a plug at the bottom fo the pool, allowing the water to escape through a drain. Scantinato The house's basement is older and more industrial looking than the floor above it. Ben used it to hold Locke's father, Anthony Cooper and Locke used it later to imprison Ben. Abitazione di Jack (2004) Jack lived with the Others briefly while Ben was in recovery after his surgery. The house Jack was assigned to was rigged with security cameras. The house contains a main living area including a piano and a short corridor leading, presumably, to a bedroom. Ben was given this house to live in after he regained Locke's trust. Abitazione di Claire (2004) Claire and Aaron lived for a short time in a house at the Barracks. The house was destroyed when one of Widmore's mercenaries blew it up with a rocket launcher. Communal buildings, northern cluster Centro di benvenuto The Welcome Center is the first stop for recruits after they have been checked in at the Processing Center. It is the source for any information regarding departments and procedures on the island. The center is also used for training and educational programs. Ufficio della sicurezza displaying live feeds from cameras located around the Barracks.]] Beneath the building east of the Welcome Center is located an underground bunker-like security office. Access to the Security Office is restricted to authorized personnel only. A large bank of nine monitors (similar to those seen at the Pearl, the Flame and the Hydra) provide live security feeds from various areas of the Barracks including the sonar fence. The DHARMA Initiative appears to have had security personnel stationed here continuously. One of the DHARMA security guards made a joke about the polar bears escaping their cages, hinting that other stations can be monitored from this location. The room also contains a reel-to-reel tape player capable of playing music on the room's speakers. The office may also be the location where the Others monitored Jack during his stay at the Barracks. An adjacent room contains a jail cell which was used briefly to hold Sayid in 1977. The room contains a security camera which apparently has picture, but no sound. Why the Others did not use the jail cell for holding Kate, Sayid and Locke is unknown. Possibly Anthony Cooper may have been held here for a time. The security office is not a station, but has its own DHARMA logo. Stanza della ricreazione South is of the Welcome Center lies one of the larger buildings in the Barracks, the recreation hall. It contains numerous games and other leisure activities for the entertainment of DHARMA personnel. Among the collection is a pool table, foosball table, two arcade games and a collection of other boardgames including Mouse Trap and backgammon. Kate was held captive by the Others in this room for a time and Locke's faction later held Ben and Sayid here. . On arriving in 1974 and becoming captured by the DHARMA Initiative, Sawyer also woke up in this room where he was interviewed by Horace. Communal buildings, southern cluster Scuola The Barracks also included a school to educate the children of DHARMA personnel. In one conversation, Horace refers to the school as offering a "quality education." The walls of the schoolroom are decorated with hand-drawings of the main DHARMA logo, as well as a drawing of a girl swimming with a dolphin, some smaller fish and the submarine. The picture is labeled, "Me and my fish". In , the students learn how volcanoes work. Later as seen in 1977, the students appear to be learning about Egyptian hieroglyphics which are seen on the chalkboard. Elsewhere in the room is a periodic table and a sign that says "DHARMA students make learning fun!" It appears the classroom has a set practiced routine in the event of an attack on the Barracks by the Hostiles which involve locking the doors and taking cover. The teacher, Olivia, also had quick access to a rifle to defend the children. The school has its own DHARMA logo. Playground A large playground for children of DHARMA Initiative staff exists adjacent to the school. When Ben was young, he and Annie used to play here; it was where she gave him two dolls as a birthday present. Later in 2004, Sayid was held captive here, chained to a swingset for three days. When arriving at the Barracks, Miles noted the playground and asked sarcastically if the Others had a daycare. Infermeria At the southside of the the Barracks lies a medical clinic and operating theater ostensibly to take care of day-to-day injuries and other health issues for DHARMA Initiative personnel. Amy was brought her to give birth to her son, Ethan. Similarly, young Ben was brought here after being shot by Sayid. The clinic contains basic medical supplies including sterile lancets, painkillers, cotton pads and swabs - although apparently is not as well stocked as The Staff. Caffetteria A large building, east of the school, contains a cafeteria and large adjacent kitchen presumably where DHARMA personnel would take most of their meals. Hurley worked here for a time in 1977. The kitchen/cafeteria has its own Dharma logo. . ]] Garage The Motor Pool is a large garage/depot facility at the eastern side of the Barracks where DHARMA's fleet of vans and jeeps were housed. Vehicles here could be signed out by DHARMA personnel on an as-needed basis and would be worked on by technicians at the same location. Numerous fuel containers, oil drums and tires were strewn about. The Motor pool maintained eight vans and four jeeps that could be used around the Island. . On pegs next to the sign-out sheet hung 16 keys. A locked gun safe is also kept here, presumably in the event of Hostile incursions. The motor pool has its own DHARMA logo. Costruzioni minori Il capannone Jack, Roger, and Willie (the three members of the janitorial staff in 1977) worked at a location known as "the shed". It is presumably a storage area containing cleaning supplies located somewhere at the Barracks. Il gazebo A septogonal gazebo stands out in the middle of the lawn area. When festivities are in order, they are focussed around this pavilion. Il laboratorio di Juliet During her years with the Others Juliet had her own laboratory somewhere within the compound. * Doubtful; she may have worked in the Infirmary but the serious laboratory facilities were all on Hydra Island. Altri luoghi vicini There are several other locations immediately adjacent to the Barracks: Porto e banchina The harbor is within a short walking distance of the Barracks, and appears to have been constructed in some sort of small lagoon. A long wharf just out into the water, large enough to house a single vessel at a time. This appears to be the primary dock for submarines coming to and from the Island. The harbor appears to be inside the sonar fence. On the waterfront nearby is a small boathouse with its own dock. The boathouse is a small cabin used primarily for storage of life jackets, ropes, nets and other such equipment. Locke used the boathouse to keep Miles prisoner for a short period of time. Tunnel sotterranei Directly beneath the Barracks exists a large complex of ancient tunnels with hieroglyphics similar to those found within the Temple. Richard Alpert referred to this area as "the tunnels" and this area was used by the Others to store the hydrogen bomb after 1954. The tunnels original purpose is unknown. It is unclear if the DHARMA Initiative was aware that the Barracks were constructed on top of an even older site. The secret chamber in Ben's house is very likely linked to the tunnels. Perimetro di sicurezza (barriera sonica) Una barriera sonica circonda l'intera area del villaggio. Presumibilmente la barriera utilizza onde soniche come arma difensiva, causando una letale emorragia cerebrale a chiunque tenti di attraversarla. La barriera sonica viene scoperta dal gruppo di Kate, Locke, Sayid e Danielle Rousseau durante la missione per salvare Jack. Secondo Mikhail Bakunin, loro prigioniero, e la mappa di cablaggio scoperta da Sayid nella Fiamma, la barriera si estende tutt'attorno all'area contenente gli Alloggi. In John Locke spinge Mikhail Bakunin contro la barriera per verificare se sia ancora operativa. Dopo la presunta morte di Bakunin, Locke, Kate, Sayid e la Rousseau scavalcano la barriera usando i rami di un albero come rampa. Il video di orientamento del Progetto DHARMA agli Alloggi sottolinea che lo scopo della barriera è quello di tenere lontano una serie di animali molto pericolosi, ma sembra più probabile che il vero scopo fosse quello di tenere lontano Il Mostro. Per Richard Alpert gli Altri hanno altri mezzi per passare la barriera, probabilmente si riferisce ai tunnel sotterranei. Location ]] The Barracks are located on the main island at the base of some hills. In the opening scene of , Ben says that Goodwin can make it to the tail crash site within an hour if he hurries, demonstrating that the location is not very far from that portion of the coastline. The DHARMA cabling map shows that the Barracks is southwest of the Flame station. It is also known that there was road access to the Swan and the Pearl stations from the Barracks. The orientation video for the Pearl station instructed DHARMA staff return to the Barracks via the Pala ferry at the end of their shifts. This suggests that the sea route to the Barracks from the Pearl is somehow preferable to the land route. Ben's radio tower map shows the relative locations of the beach camp, the Pearl, radio tower and the Barracks, which appear to be just north of the Pearl. By inference, one can also determine the location of the Flame. However, the map is problematical in that the relative distances between sites do not seem to match up with observed travel in the series. The map also does not properly overlay onto Rousseau's maps. Based on the mile markers on the bottom of the DHARMA cabling map, the Barracks is roughly one mile across. Layout Using the DHARMA cabling map and the plan provided in the Dharma Initiative orientation kit as references, it appears that there are at least 18 yellow buildings, all built in a similar style: * A cluster of six private houses on the western side. One house seems to be close to the termination for the western tunnel. * Another cluster of six on the southern side, including the school, the cafeteria, the infirmary and three private houses. Ben and Juliet live in this cluster. The easternmost house, possibly Ben's, seems to be close to the termination point for the eastern tunnel. * A cluster of five buildings between these and on the northern side of the main road. These include the Welcome Center, the Recreation Room, the Security Office and two private houses (one of them probably belonging to the head of security). The Security Office seems to be near the termination for the northwestern tunnel. Jack's house was on the southern side of this cluster. * A larger lone structure to the east, which is the Motor Pool. These buildings are arranged in a circular pattern around a central picnic area with a lone Norfolk pine tree and a nearby white gazebo. There are only footpaths (no roads) between the houses. The DHARMA cabling map details of the Barracks inside the sonar fence are taken from the set design materials. The map reflects the actual layout and buildings of the YMCA camp that the production uses for filming exteriors of the Barracks. The long distance images of the Barracks seen in were artificially generated and do not match up with the layout of the actual set. This can best seen in examining the differences between the arrangement of the buildings around the gazebo in the close-in shots versus the layout seen in the distance shots. It can be assumed that the layout of the YMCA camp represents a portion of the Barracks, but it is unclear if there are meant to be other buildings beyond the physical layout of the camp. Considering how many personnel were on the Island, excluding those who lived at certain stations, it would be safe to assume the Barracks is larger than what we've seen. Production notes }} The filming location is at the YMCA Camp Erdman in Hawaii - (Source: Lostvirtualtour, The Economist-Enhanced transcript). The Lost crew painted all the houses yellow before filming, and the crew also installed the gazebo. The second story of Ben's house is actually a false front attached to a one-story house. The following interiors at the Barracks have all been shot at the YMCA Camp Eardman assembly hall. The assembly hall is reconfigured internally with different size partitions to pass for the different locations: * School * Recreation room * Fireplace building * Main hall Curiosità * Prima che il nome di questo posto fosse rivelato, sono stati usati vari nomi dai fans: "Otherville", "Othersville", "Utopiaville". Altri nomi usati dai fans, ma meno utilizzati, sono stati "Bennsylvania" e "Losteria Lane". * Le note di produzione si riferiscono a questo posto con i termini "Othersville" e "Ext. Suburbia" Il nome usato dai produttori è "New Otherton". * Il nome "New Otherton" è utilizzato da Sawyer negli episodi e . Nell'episodio , mentre erano negli anni '70, chiama questo posto "Dharmaville". * Gli Alloggi vengono menzionati per la prima volta nell'episodio , nel video di orientamento della stazione Perla. * Nel video d orientamento della stazione Cigno si fa riferimento ad una ricerca portata avanti dal Progetto DHARMA nel quale venivano studiate alcune forme di vita sociale. * In una scena dell'episodio è possibile vedere volare, tra le case, una colomba. * Ethan Rom stava riparando le tubature della casa di Juliet quando precipitò l'aereo. * C'è un albero di pino nell'area centrale del villaggio. ** Si tratta di un pino dell'Isola Norfolk, genere Araucaria heterophylla, abbastanza comune nell'isola di Oahu dove avvengono le riprese della serie. I pini furono portati nelle Hawaii dai primi scopritori e si sono adattati col tempo al clima tropicale. * Il Progetto DHARMA sembra avere una grossa quantità di dinamite che è custodita in un qualche posto molto vicino agli Alloggi. * Tra i residenti del villaggio non è possibile vedere alcun bambino, né strutture che ricordino una qualche specie di scuola. * Ci sono altoparlanti lungo i sentieri, simili o praticamente uguali a quelli visti nella Stazione Idra nei pressi delle Gabbie dove Kate e Sawyer sono stati tenuti prigionieri. * Le abitazioni sembrano essere tutte di colore giallo e costruite con lo stesso stile. * Ben vive vicino a Juliet. * Il Lost Official Magazine #9 ha menzionato alcuni particolari: ** La casa di Ben è a due piani, a differenza delle altre. ** Il villaggio non possiede telefoni né pali telefonici esterni. * Da notare nella " Mappa di Cablaggio DHARMA " che sono tracciati uno o più tunnel segnalati come " SUBTERRANEAN PASSAGE 20" FEED " che, in scala con la mappa, danno l'idea di essere grossi passaggi che probabilmente collegano altre stazioni del progetto alle baracche. Domande senza risposta *Il Progetto DHARMA era a conoscenza dei tunnel sotto gli Alloggi? ** Quando è stato costruito il collegamento tra la casa di Ben e la camera segreta dove poteva essere evocato il Mostro? Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Irrisolti Categoria:Gli Altri